


let me kiss you where it counts

by m_phistopheles



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Rimming, that's pretty much it, that's the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_phistopheles/pseuds/m_phistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin gets a new idea after Sehun shows him a video. He decides to ask Kyungsoo to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me kiss you where it counts

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw this video and it totally inspired this #hahaoops

     “I want to try something different.”

     Something about the way that Jongin said it made Kyungsoo worry— not because he didn’t trust Jongin, of course, but rather because Jongin never really liked to take the reins for change, but preferred to abide by the schedules of his life without actively seeking to disrupt it. Despite this, Kyungsoo also knew that Jongin wouldn’t be suggesting some form of change if it wouldn’t be beneficial to their overall wellbeing, and that even if they changed some things, most things in their idol lives couldn’t be disrupted by their own choice.

     Change for an idol didn’t come easy, and Kyungsoo had found, along with Jongin and his other members, that it was best not to question the authority figures of the company. As the saying goes, don’t bite the hand that feeds you, and so status quo it was. Or, as status quo as idol life could be.

     That being said, their interpersonal relationships were given as much free range as was expected— they could make friends, but they couldn’t explicitly hate other people; they could be at the least work partners with their members, but anything less (bordering on dislike and dismissal) wasn’t discouraged as much as it was forbidden; they could choose which people they invited in to their personal lives, but friendships for the sake of appearances were a crucial part to living the idol life. It wasn’t much, but with the years, they could form the semblance that they had some independence and freedom that their years of training had tried to squash out of them.

     So when Jongin said he wanted to try something different, Kyungsoo knew it couldn’t be too big of a deal, because what really did they have the authority to change? It couldn’t be too big of a deal, which is why Kyungsoo put no thought to answering with a smile and simple, “Sure thing, Jonginie, let’s talk about it later.”

 

 

     Later came two nights later, a break in their schedule allowing them some free time to engage in whatever activities they saw fit. Kyungsoo and Jongin, in their spare time, had decided to nap in Kyungsoo’s bed at their dorm. It was then that Kyungsoo decided to bring it up again.

     “The other day you mentioned something— what did you want to try differently?”

     Jongin flushed, but his face read determination, and Kyungsoo was anticipating something important.

     “I want to rim you,” Jongin revealed, his eyes looking behind Kyungsoo’s head.

     Kyungsoo coughed, choking back his surprise at Jongin’s confession. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had been expecting, but he definitely wasn’t expecting Jongin to request they try something new in the sex life. While they hadn’t necessarily been the most adventurous in their amorous endeavours, they weren’t missing anything and Kyungsoo knew that along with his own satisfaction, Jongin, too, felt satisfied after they were together.

     Jongin almost mistook his silence for rejection and quickly jumped back in to remedy the situation, babbling, “It’s just, Sehun showed me a video— I just thought, I don’t know, that maybe it would be fun? We don’t have to, just— y’know, it was just—”

     “Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s calm voice ended his blabbering, “I want to—”

     “Really?”

     “Yes—”

     “Can we do it now?”

     “N-now?” Kyungsoo stuttered uncharacteristically.

     “Is that okay? We can do it some other time, if you want…” Jongin had his eyes turned down again, giving his kicked puppy look that he knew Kyungsoo couldn’t resist.

     Jongin’s kicked puppy face immediately turned into one of arousal and excitement, the kind of expression he generally only showed on stage. Kyungsoo was unused to seeing Jongin make that face in the context of their bedroom— Jongin’s expressions were usually loving, eyes fiery with passion, but safe. This time, though— this time, Jongin’s eyes were dark, lust clouding his vision, a sexy grin on his lips. This time, Jongin was a far cry from his usually shy demeanor, different from the way he usually let Kyungsoo take the lead.

     His hands went directly to Kyungsoo’s sweatpants, tugging at the drawstring, asking, “Can I take them off, hyung?”

     Kyungsoo nodded, lifting his hips from the bed to let Jongin pull his sweatpants and boxers off in one swoop. He was left in his oversized t-shirt and socks, his lower half left bare for Jongin’s gaze. He flushed up to his ears when he felt his cock twitch under Jongin’s intense stare, and he moved to grab the hem of his shirt to cover up, feeling uncharacteristically shy and timid. Something about the way that Jongin was taking control was making him feel more coy than usual, was making him nervous for what Jongin had planned for them.

     Jongin leaned down, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s hands run along his thighs and he felt shivers run up his spine, feeling hyper sensitive in his anticipation for Jongin. Suddenly, Jongin pulled away, pressing a single, chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. His smirk deepened as he took in Kyungsoo’s appearance—skin flushed and sweaty, cock halfway to hard, and eyes half lidded. Jongin quickly pulled off his own clothes, leaving no clothing on his body. Kyungsoo’s eyes caught sight of Jongin’s hard length, watched as it dripped with precum, how it looked angry and dark, and Kyungsoo wanted it inside him, but there was no time for that.

     Jongin had grabbed his hips, and leaned down to press a smooch to the head of his dick— only once, bringing a high whine from Kyungsoo’s throat— before he leaned up to whisper into Kyungsoo’s ear, “Get on your knees, hyung...”

     Kyungsoo whimpered, moving to get onto his knees on and lean down on the bed, resting his head on his crossed arms. He felt Jongin move behind him, and gasped as Jongin pressed a lingering kiss to his tailbone, right above the crack of his ass. Jongin continued to press feather light kisses to his cheeks, dragging his fingernails up the backs of Kyungsoo’s thighs to tease him. Another gasp escaped Kyungsoo’s throat and he had to uncross his arms to grab the fabric of his bed sheets, the sensations already overwhelming.

     Kyungsoo shivered, and a high pitched whimper made its way from his throat when Jongin finally pressed his lips to his hole, licking over it with small motions of his tongue. Kyungsoo couldn’t keep his whimpers in, “Fu~ck, Jonginie…”

     He could feel Jongin’s smirk against his cheeks, but the younger boy didn’t pull away, instead pressing his face in deeper, laving at Kyungsoo with broader, stronger strokes. Kyungsoo gripped the sheets tighter, pushing his hips back into Jongin’s face and moaning continuously under his breath. His toes curled in pleasure, and he could feel his cock twitching between his legs, untouched and leaking precum.

     “Feel good?” Jongin asked as he pulled away from Kyungsoo. His only response was Kyungsoo’s moans of yes, don’t stop, please.

     Jongin pushed his face into Kyungsoo ass again, licking and sucking on his hole with unpracticed enthusiasm. He moved his hands from their grip on Kyungsoo’s thighs— one hand coming up to press its fingers to Kyungsoo’s twitching hole, and the other going down between Kyungsoo’s legs to hold Kyungsoo’s cock in a feather light grip, just enough to hold him in place, but not enough to bring him pleasure. His breath hitched at the feeling of Jongin’s hand around him, and he pushed his hips back, searching for more friction against his hole.

     Kyungsoo muffled a scream into the bed sheets when Jongin’s hand left his cock, only for both palms to grab his ass cheeks and pull them apart. A spurt of precum shot out of his cock, soiling the sheets, and he reached his own hands back, searching for Jongin’s. When their hands met, Jongin held onto his hands, letting Kyungsoo squeeze them in pleasure.

     Kyungsoo spread his knees apart further and pushed back against Jongin’s mouth, lowering himself closer to the mattress. He was just close enough to the solid surface that the head of his cock was able to rub against the sheets. The intense feeling of Jongin’s tongue against his hole coupled with the rough friction against his sensitive head was making his mind numb with pleasure, and he felt more than heard whines coming from his mouth. It was interesting, he thought distantly, that he would be whining so much when he was usually rather quiet, more of a heavy breather than anything.

     “Look at you, baby,” Jongin praised, pulling back from Kyungsoo’s body, letting his saliva drip from his mouth down Kyungsoo’s crack, pulling his hands from Kyungsoo to gently swat at his ass cheeks, “You’re so fucking hot.”

     “Please— I need more,” Kyungsoo babbled, dropping to lay completely flat on the bed and starting to hump against the sheets. His hips thrusted frantically against the fabric, the pressure soothing on his hard cock, and he let out more whines, gaining pitch and volume.

     Jongin leaned back down, licking stripes across Kyungsoo’s cheeks as Kyungsoo continued to rub against the sheets. He directed his tongue back to Kyungsoo’s hole, sucking on the tender skin as the boy beneath him continued to grind against the sheets. With his hands on both cheeks and his face buried deep in Kyungsoo’s ass, Jongin could feel Kyungsoo shake apart beneath him,

     It was only a few moments more of Kyungsoo’s grinding and Jongin’s tongue against him before Kyungsoo was cumming, rope after rope of cum spurting between the mattress and his belly. He couldn’t help but point his toes in pleasure, his legs spasming uncontrollably and hitting Jongin. He also couldn’t help the loud, breathy moan that he let out, too sudden to muffle in the sheets.

     Backing away from Kyungsoo’s still twitching body, Jongin pulled on his own cock, forgotten while he was taking care of his boyfriend but angry for attention now. Jongin moved to straddle Kyungsoo’s upper thighs, stripping his cock in long strokes, twisting at the head, and he came in mere minutes, spurting hot and thick over the slick globes of Kyungsoo’s ass. Still half delirious with arousal, he scooped up his cum on his index finger, and pressed it into Kyungsoo’s minimally stretched hole, leaving his seed just inside the rim.

     Jongin laid flat on top of Kyungsoo, growling into his ear, “Goddamn, that was so sexy.”

     Kyungsoo’s response was a muffled whimper of agreement and a request for Jongin to get off of him so that he could breath.

 

 

     Three days later, when Jongin and Sehun had some down time to chat, Jongin mentioned what had happened.

     “Was it like in the video?” Sehun had inquired eagerly.

     And unlike a lot of things in his life that appeared better on screen and in videos, namely idol life itself, this wasn’t. A silly smile covered his face when he confided, “So much better, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also available on aff!!


End file.
